


Black Leather

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is one of those people waiting at a corner to sell their body to someone. The last thing he expects is to get a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implications of sex, language.  
> Feedback: Any feedback would be lovely. :)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Muse, Matt or Dom, this is only fiction and I am making no profit.  
> Author's note: Originally, this should have been a series but I don't really feel like writing the story, too sad in the end

He got up, removing the hand that was around his waist, lightly enough not to wake... whomever it was. He stumbled over the sheet wrapped around his leg and fell to the floor, a lazy grunt escaping through his lips as his head hit the cold wooden surface. After getting back on his feet again, he ran a hand through his dishevelled black hair. There wasn't much he remembered from last night except the presumption that he let another customer buy him a drink. He should make a mental note to himself to never do that again, it always got him out on the bitter end of things.

"Fuck." he mumbled, trying to sit back on the edge of the bed, his bum hurting like hell.

His vision was a bit blurry, his head still coping with the raging hangover, he tried to locate his clothing, which was lying around on the floor: a sock, his underpants, trousers and his shirt. Great, he'd lost a sock. He quickly got the one sock he had and put it and his underpants on, before he flipped his trousers to the right way out and put them on too. He then fished around in his pockets to see how much he'd been paid.

"Fuck. No, no, no. Please..." he rolled his pockets out, absolutely nothing fell out of them.  
A - bloody - mazing. This is exactly what he meant by alcohol making him take the bitter end. He'd probably been so drunk he'd given himself for free. Great, just what he needed right now. A soft and sleepy mumble ruined his stream of thoughts.

"Matt?"

"What?" he snapped back, angrily turning around to look at the fucking bastard.

His eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling slightly open as his gaze traced over the body in front of him. The man was lying on his stomach, his face turned to the other side, hands tucked under the pillow at either side of his head. The smooth tanned skin of his back was washed with the morning light, golden blond locks tossed around the white pillow, muscular arms clenching it. God, this was a sight he hasn't seen in a while.

"Matt." the man murmured, sleepily turning around to fall on his back, "Hey." A lazy but happy smile stretched over his face.

"Hey." Matt said, completely baffled.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I... Home?"

"Don't go." the man sat on his heels and wrapped his hands around Matt's thin waist, pressing his cheek against the back of Matt's neck and inhaling deeply.

"I... What? Wait. Wait, a second, please." Matt requested, entangling himself from the man's embrace.

"What's wrong?" the man moved a step back, his hands falling from Matt's waist to tug lightly at the waistband of his trousers.

"I don't even know your name - well, at least I don't remember it - and I don't usually do this things for free."

"You were that drunk, ey?" The man chuckled, tugging at Matt's waistband playfully.

Matt turned around to face him. Now was the time to make his decision, he would either get up and leave or kiss the gorgeous blond in front of him. Deciding on the latter, Matt shifted closer pressing his thin lips to the man's full ones. He parted his lips and let he man push his tongue inside his mouth. It felt wrong, yet so goddamn right at the same time. The blond moved one of his hands to grab Matt's cheek and guide their kiss, the other he let hang loosely on Matt's sharp hip.

"I'm Dominic. But you already call me Dom." The man said after ending the kiss and chuckling a bit, "I honestly think the whole floor knows that."

Matt narrowed his eyes a little, confusedly looking at the grey orbs that were smiling all on their own at him.

"Hi, Dom." He said hesitantly.

"Hi, Matt." The man, Dom, smiled.

His smile was beautiful and honest and Matt couldn't help but give in and smile himself. 

"You're quite a screamer, you know." Dom let his forehead rest on the smaller man's bony shoulder, "A fucking gorgeous one." he mumbled pressing his lips to Matt's neck for a short moment.

"Thanks. I guess. But I should be going now." Matt said as he got up and started to put his shirt on.

The dark material covered everything necessary, but didn't hide it much. His shirt was made of something like black lace and it had no sleeves. Matt's whole chest was visible due to the see-through material. His, practically painted on, black leather pants held tightly around his hips, thighs, calves and bum. The last part was why Matt liked them. It got him better tips. Matt walked over to the bathroom, swaying his hips a bit. He looked at himself in the mirror then, his eyes were blue as the sky, eyeliner smudged around them. He took in a deep breath, before cleaning his face from the makeup and walked out, going straight for the door.

"Hey, Matt? Could I have your phone number?" Dom asked from behind him.

"Yeah, I guess. But next time won't be free." He scribbled his number on a small piece of paper he was given.

"Free? What are you talking about? I just thought, after tonight, I could maybe take you out for a real date." Dom smiled, moving a blond lock of hair from his face.

"Date? You want to take _ME_ on a date?" Matt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah. Since you don't remember the first one." Dom shrugged.

"Wha--" Matt attempted to make a sentence but the words just flew out of his mouth. Dom cocked his head to the side, catching Matt's gaze. "Wait. So... you didn't pick me up last night?"

"You are making zero sense to me, Matt." Dom smiled although his confusion was visible in his eyes.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Well... first you blew me a bit, then I flipped you over and fucked your mouth. After that I think you said you wanted to ride me..."

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that. Wait, what? You fucked my mouth?" Matt looked at him with confusion and a bit of actual amazement, he never let anyone do that to him, "I meant how did we get here?"

"I was passing by and saw you waiting at a corner. I asked you if you were waiting for someone and if you wanted a drink. You said that you were going to some party but wouldn't mind a drink. Then I took you to a club, we danced a bit until you clearly stated that you wanted to go to my place by sticking your hands down the front of my pants. Then I brought you here... and you know the rest." Dom grinned, winking at him.

"Party? Great." Matt exhaled loudly, rubbing a hand over his forehead.  
"Yeah. That kind of explained your clothes." Dom chuckled.

Matt rolled his eyes at that. Perfect. Now he must seem like some wanker that should have gone to a wild party to do God knows what, because of what he was wearing, but instead had opted for a night of wild sex with a complete stranger.

"Listen, Dom. I like you and if you really want to go out with me, first you need to know one thing. I--God. I work... There is no nice way of saying this, is there? People pay me to have sex with them. Yesterday, I wasn't going to a party. I was working," Matt attempted to explain, not even properly breathing for air between the sentences.

Dom looked at him, his expression completely blank.

"That's what you meant by free. Okay. You know that this doesn't change anything. I still want to take you out," he clarified, looking at Matt with those big grey eyes.

He closed the distance between them and once more kissed the blond.


End file.
